


Just a Thing

by spacecleavage



Series: Would you look at the Time? [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, NSFW, Short, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke against the wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Thing

Bellamy never knew that Clarke had an exhibitionist streak, but he probably should have guessed after all the places she insisted on making out.

Currently, they were in an alcove near the entrance to the station. Bellamy was shielding Clarke from any prying eyes, but he knew no one could see anything even if they did walk past.

Clarke had been wearing the Grounder dress that Lexa had gifted her with and it was presently up around her waist as Bellamy thrust into her. She had managed to get one of her hands around his back and was using it to twist into his hair, an indication that he should go faster.

Clarke moaned as he pushed her harder against the wall.

Fuck she was glad that Bellamy had agreed to this.


End file.
